


So, About My Sister's Boyfriend...

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DA2 FenHawke Modern AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Past Hawke/Anders, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: It's only fair that Hawke tells Fenris about his past relationships, but, by the Maker, this one's kind of awkward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Haven't forgotten about this AU, I promise! Here's a slightly uneventful instalment that'll involves things that become important in the future, and that's all I'm gonna say.
> 
> As always, if you have requests for moments in this AU, let me know~ I have a list, but I'm always willing to add to it if the idea strikes my fancy!
> 
> I do not own _Dragon Age_. Thanks for reading!

"I have a confession to make."

Fenris looked up from his coffee, instantly looking wary.

"It's not bad!" Hawke added quickly. "Sorry, that sounded ominous, I just... yeah, gotta tell you something and make sure you're okay with it."

"That is not helping to placate me," Fenris said. He sipped a bit of whipped cream from his drink and looked at him slightly. "But I'm listening."

"So... you remember when I kind of messed myself up on caffeine and you had to take me home?"

"I remember when I unwittingly gave you caffeine, you overdosed, and I had to drive you home." The arched eyebrow was cute, but self-deprecatingly sarcastic.

"I shouldn't have drank it without asking," Hawke replied, waving his hand. "But we've had that discussion before."

"True." Fenris propped his head on his hand, and looked at Hawke intently from across the table. "You overdosed, and I took you home," he prompted.

"And we walked in on... on my sister." Maker he could still remember that in perfect clarity. And he still shuddered to think about it. His _sister_... nope. No, no, not the point of this conversation.

"Yes." Fenris looked torn between amused and frustrated. "Although I admit I don't see where this is going."

"Well, her boyfriend, Anders, you remember him, yeah?"

"Hard to forget," Fenris muttered.

Hawke laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I know. Well, the thing is... ahh." How to put this? Sensitive-like, but also- "I'm pretty familiar with, I mean, I kinda, am intimately familiar with his... intimates."

_Maker_.

Fenris blinked at him.

"We used to fuck!" The words tumbled out in a rush and the only other couple in the coffee shop looked around at him with _such_ a horrified look on their faces. At least Fenris only looked surprised, and not like Hawke had just summoned some demon. "Oh, Maker," he groaned, slumping forward to put his face in his hands. "We used to date," he mumbled. "That's what I meant."

"Oh. Um." Fenris cleared his throat. "... Marian's boyfriend?"

"He's bi. I mean, so am I, but you already knew that." He sighed. "But I was dating him before Marian. When we broke up, Marian started dating him. It's kind of weird, I know, but, I mean, we broke up on amicable terms, I wanted him to be happy, I want Marian to be happy..." He shrugged a little.

"That sounds... interesting," Fenris said thoughtfully. "If it has worked for the three of you, I see no problem in it."

"The three of us... makes us sound like a threesome. Which we're not," he added quickly, at the look on Fenris's face. "We're not, definitely not, not with my sister... _no_. I can't." He rubbed his hands against his face and reached for his coffee to hide his face in instead.

"Calm down, Hawke."

"I just wanted to let you know, um, about Anders and I's history. Since he's around... with Marian and everything."

Fenris nodded, and said nothing. He appeared to be thinking, but the way that his fingers plucked at the danish sitting on the napkin on the table, he seemed hesitant to breach the topic further.

"Whatever you're thinking, talk to me. _Please_ , get my mind off of the fact I just shouted about all of this in the middle of the coffee shop." Hawke sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I brought it up to air it out, so whatever you're thinking, lay it on me."

Fenris contemplated for a moment longer, then lifted his chin and sought Hawke's eyes. "When did it end?"

"About... uh, about a year ago now? Yeah." He nodded. "Neither of us really initiated it, it just kind of... happened. Where we kind of found we didn't have what we thought we had... Maker's balls, that sounds like something a teenage girl would say." He paused. "Actually... no, it doesn't. Marian would never say that. She would have said she wasn't wasting her time and forgotten about it. But yeah, it didn't work out. We're still friends. I don't know if that's weird or not."

"No," Fenris said shortly. "Better an amicable break-up than a bad one."

There was something in his voice, just then. Hawke tilted his head, but didn't have time to question it, because Fenris was pushing on with the conversation.

"Once it was over, was it truly over?"

"What- oh, like, a friends with benefits thing? No." Hawke shook his head. "No, Marian pretty much pounced on him when I told her I didn't mind. I think she liked him way before that, but she thought he was just exclusively into men, or thought I would mind, and didn't want to upset anyone. They were good friends." He shrugged. "They became something more and it stuck."

"So, there is nothing to be worried about," Fenris said tentatively. Almost hopefully. Like he was scared like he was going to be left in the dust and forgotten if Anders wore his skinny jeans any tighter. Hawke wondered again what kind of things were in Fenris's past that he didn't know about. Fenris hadn't discussed any of his past partners, and Hawke respected that. One day. They were still dating, and getting to know each other was part of it, right? But Hawke wondered if there was something to make Fenris feel like he had reason to be worried?

Had someone cheated on him? Hawke frowned at the sudden rush of wanting to hurt the person who had done that, if it even happened at all. He was just jumping to conclusions.

At least he could reassure him now. "No, nothing. I promise. Anders and I are done, I wouldn't have gone out with you if I thought there was any chance he and I would get back together."

"Good," Fenris said softly. "I just mean... thank you for telling me."

"Yeah. You're okay with it, right? I mean," he rubbed his head, "I can't exactly do much about it, maybe ask Marian to ask before bringing him over..."

"It's fine," Fenris interrupted. "He is your friend, and your sister's boyfriend. I can respect that."

"Respecting it and being okay with it is two different things."

"Can't I be both?"

"Yeah. But I want you to tell me if you're not, alright?"

"If he bothers me, I will let you know. I will let him know, as well," Fenris said, and if he sounded a little stubborn about it, maybe that was a good thing.

Hawke chuckled, reaching across the table to take Fenris's hand. "Good. Thank you."

"There are no hardships yet, Hawke." Fenris seemed to contemplate, and then turned his head to cast his eyes towards the other couple who were ignoring them again. "Except, perhaps, the look on the patron's faces as you exclaimed about your past sexual encounters."

Hawke made a grumbled noise, not daring to follow his gaze for longer than a second. He didn't want to look at them, or the cashier, ever again. Thank God this wasn't his usual haunt; he'd had some embarrassing moments through his life but this one was nearing mortifying. "Don't remind me," he muttered, removing his hand from Fenris's to bury his nose into his coffee.

Fenris watched him quietly, a little smile on his face. There was still something in his eyes, something a little hesitant or unsure, Hawke couldn't tell, and he desperately wanted to prove that he had nothing to worry about with Hawke's old flames. Whatever had happened in Fenris's past - if anything - Hawke was not going to repeat it. He'd prove it.

For now, he busied himself with drinking the rest of his decaf and returning Fenris's soft gaze before starting up a conversation about what to do with their weekend.

 


End file.
